


The Meaning of Family

by RaeDMagdon, Revans_Mask



Series: Bonds of Metal [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, F/F, Family Drama, G!P, Hand Jobs, In-Laws, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having your in-laws come by for a visit is seldom a walk in the park, but with an angry Suyin showing up in Ba Sing Se shortly before Opal's due to give birth, Kuvira is going to get all the aggravation she can deal with.  Can the two of them put aside the past, or is there too much bad blood to make peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a Bonds of Metal sequel that isn't pure smut. (Though there will be some smut in chapter 2) Seriously, this one will run about 5 chapters and have lots of family interactions and Kuvopal fluff.
> 
> Please follow us on tumblr @raedmagdon and @revansmask

Kuvira was not generally prone to fidgeting. Years of training had taught her how to stand at attention for long periods of time while barely moving a muscle. And yet, she couldn’t keep from shifting uncomfortably on the balls of her feet as the train pulled into the station. The sound of squealing metal seemed too loud, the smell of smoke too sharp.

Behind her, the small contingent of imperial guards didn’t seem to mirror her discomfort. Their postures remained straight, their formation perfect, showing no hint of their leader’s anxiety.

_ And why should they be anxious? This is just an ordinary state visit, not the start of a war. _

At least, not for them. From Kuvira’s perspective, a battle would actually be simpler than what was coming next. The train door slid open, and as the band began to play, Kuvira straightened, her chi hardening. She liked to think she’d mellowed a bit in the years since her marriage, that she no longer felt the need to prove her dominance over every other alpha she met. Certainly, she and Korra got on quite well. But this was different. This was…

“Suyin.” The name came off of her tongue flat and hard as the ruler of Zaofu descended from the train car. Behind her came her husband, followed by several of her own guards and a handful of assistants, but Kuvira’s attention remained fixed on Suyin.

“Hello, Kuvira,” the other alpha replied, her voice distinctly unfriendly. It had been almost four years since they had last laid eyes on one another, and though there might be a few extra lines on Suyin’s face, not much else about her had changed.  _ Least of all, it seems, her attitude toward me. _

“Welcome to Ba Sing Se. All of you.” Kuvira made an attempt at a smile. She was under no illusions that she and Suyin liked each other. The relationship between them had been shattered when she and Korra had left Zaofu with a goodly chunk of Suyin’s army, and nothing since then had put the pieces together again. Today, though, she would try her best to set that aside. Today, she would at least try to be civil, for Opal’s sake if nothing else.

“We’re glad to be here,” Baatar Senior told her, the omega seeming far friendlier than his mate. “It’s been too long since we last saw Opal, and this is such a special occasion.”

“And just where is my daughter, anyway?”

Kuvira bristled at the accusatory tone of Suyin’s question. It sounded as if she thought Kuvira had Opal chained up in a dingy basement, instead living in luxury in the royal palace, helping to run the Earth Empire.

“She’s wasn’t feeling up to coming out to meet you so early in the morning, I’m afraid,” Kuvira said coolly, trying to keep her anger from showing. “I’m sure you can understand, given her condition.”

“Of course,” Baatar said before Suyin could respond. “I just hope everything’s all right.”

“It is,” Kuvira told him. “I just wanted to make sure she got her rest. She’s waiting for us back at the palace.”

“Well then, let’s get going.” Without waiting for a response, Suyin marched past Kuvira and toward the exit to the train station, leaving the rest of her entourage as well as the Earth Empire dignitaries scrambling to catch up.

Kuvira sighed. Suyin’s behavior had only confirmed her fears: that this was going to be a very long visit indeed.

* * *

The ride back to the palace was spent in awkward silence. Kuvira sat ramrod straight, hands clasped stiffly in her lap as Suyin glared at her from the other side of the satomobile. Even with Baatar Senior between them, holding Suyin's hand and pumping out enough soothing omega pheromones to cloud the back seat, the other alpha's glare didn't waver. It made the hairs on the back of Kuvira's neck bristle, but she did her best to ignore the challenge. She had promised Opal she would be on her best behavior, and with her mate ready to give birth to their child soon, the last thing Kuvira wanted to do was cause her any distress.

"Opal is looking forward to your visit," she said, in a somewhat pathetic effort to ease the tension. "She's missed you both a great deal."

"I'm sure she has," Baatar Senior said, leaping on the lackluster opportunity for conversation. Suyin merely continued scowling, a fact Kuvira pointedly pretended not to notice. "I remember how it was with our children. When I was expecting, I wanted nothing more than to be around family." He sighed, as if revisiting an old memory. "One piece of advice, Kuvira, if you'll permit me: your children will never grow up quite like you expect."

Kuvira nodded. It wasn't difficult to figure out which of his children he was thinking about, although Opal also fit the statement in her own peculiar way. "How is the rest of your family?" she asked, somewhat tentatively. "Huan and the twins, and...Baatar."

"Huan's work is currently being displayed at a very well-known gallery in Republic City," Baatar Senior said. "The twins are doing well, taking care of things in Zaofu while we're on our trip. Baatar is… making progress. We went to see him last month."

"Enough progress to have Opal as a visitor?" Kuvira was reluctant to ask the question, but it had been on her mate's mind. Opal's pregnancy had softened her toward family—even Baatar Junior—and although it was a stretch to say that she wanted to forgive the past entirely, Kuvira knew she was interested in talking to him, at the very least. For their child's sake, she had claimed.

"I don't know about that," Baatar said. "He has expressed remorse for what he's done, but given her condition—"

"Absolutely not," Suyin said flatly, speaking up for the first time. "I'm not letting my grandchild in the room with him. I will always love my son, but Baatar still holds a grudge against Kuvira, and the child is half hers." The ' _ unfortunately' _ remained unspoken, but it was obvious in Suyin's tone nevertheless.

"Don't you think that's a decision for Opal and me to make, after consulting with Baatar's doctors?" Kuvira asked, trying to keep her tone civil. Instead, it came out as more of a growl. She actually agreed with Suyin, but the other alpha's flat declarations irked her.

Suyin's eyes narrowed, but she didn't have time to launch into a bigger argument. The car came to a stop, and Baatar Senior breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, look! Here we are. At the palace. So we can all get out of the car and go see Opal."

Kuvira and Suyin held each other's gazes for a moment longer, but neither of them said anything else, silently agreeing that it was best to drop the subject. They exited the car on opposite sides, with Suyin holding the door for her husband.

That hostile silence held as the three of them walked up the grand staircase, past the statues of past rulers, and entered the palace. For a few relatively peaceful minutes, her guests seemed to just be taking in the sights, but somewhere in the marble corridors, with their gilded finishes, Suyin said, “I always did find this place to be something of a monument to excess.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kuvira said quickly, pleased to have found a subject on which, perhaps, they agreed. “The old monarchy wasn’t exactly known for its restraint in architecture, among other things.”

“I see you’ve decided to keep with those traditions,” Suyin noted, dampening Kuvira’s hopes for a harmonious topic of discussion.

“ _ Actually _ ,” she replied, unable to keep an acid note out of her voice, “Opal and I have tried to cut back on some of the worst of those excesses. Most of the art and antiquities that were kept in the royal apartments have been moved to a new museum in the south wing, so that the public can have a chance to see them.”  _ And there’s less chance of anything getting broken,  _ she added, but only to herself. Their sex life could be quite energetic, and as her pregnancy advanced, Opal was no longer as graceful as usual.

“That sounds nice,” Baatar chimed in. “Perhaps you can show us around at some point during our trip. Unlike Suyin, I’ve never been here before, but I’ve heard the collection is quite spectacular.”

“I’d be happy to arrange that,” Kuvira said with a nod. Growing up, she had seen far less of Baatar than his wife. Suyin had been the one who first recognized her potential, who trained her as a metalbender, who appointed her captain of Zaofu’s guard. Baatar had spent more of his time raising the children, and Kuvira, close as she had been to some of the younger Beifongs, was not actually one of them. Maybe that lack of closeness explained why now, Baatar seemed to be the one most willing to treat her fairly, for which she was grateful.  _ Someone is going to need to keep the peace, and I’m not sure how much abuse I can take. _

When they arrived at the royal apartments, Opal was waiting for them. Though her mate was still in a robe, she had made her way out of bed and into one of the overstuffed chairs in the sitting room. As soon as the door opened, she rose, heading straight into Kuvira’s arms. The warm balm of her aura soothed at least a few of Kuvira’s jangled nerves, all the more effectively when Opal’s hand wrapped around the back of her head, pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

It was a sweet moment, but sadly not one that lasted long. Behind her, Kuvira could feel a defensive pulse of Suyin’s chi, and perhaps Opal felt it too, because she swiftly ended the kiss and turned her attention to her parents.

“Mom, Dad, it’s so good to see you.”

Suyin’s antagonism seemed to be temporarily forgotten as she and her husband each took their turn embracing Opal. “You’re looking well, dear,” Suyin said. It might have been Kuvira’s imagination, but she thought she detected a note of surprise in the other alpha’s voice, one that she didn’t appreciate in the least.

“I am,” Opal said brightly. “I mean, it hasn’t always been easy being pregnant, but you get used to the changes.” She reached out, taking Kuvira’s hand and squeezing it affectionately. “And Vira’s been really great, helping me with whatever I need.”

Kuvira swelled with pride at the compliment, but the feeling passed quickly. In a dry tone, Suyin replied, “Well, that’s a pleasant surprise,” and Kuvira bristled once more.

"I wouldn't call it a surprise," Opal said, giving Suyin a telling glance. It was offset by the calm flow of her chi, but it was still clearly a warning to play nice—the kind of look a parent would ordinarily give their child instead of the other way around. "Kuvira's always been a very attentive mate, even before we found out the good news."

After what felt like an eternity, Suyin dipped her head in acknowledgment. "Of course," she said, offering Kuvira a look that wasn't quite an apology, but wasn't  _ not _ an apology either. "I'm glad to hear you've been taking good care of my daughter."

"I do try, but much of the time I’d say that Opal is the one who takes care of me," Kuvira said. She decided to risk more physical contact, folding an arm around the omega's waist. Over the past few months, she had discovered that her alpha’s instincts became slightly unsettled whenever she and Opal weren't within touching distance.

"I see."

Another tense silence followed, until Kuvira broke it with an audible clearing of her throat. "I was telling your parents about the palace museum earlier. I thought that might be a pleasant way to spend the afternoon..."  _ And a non-confrontational one. _ Even Suyin couldn't possibly object to some time spent admiring art, especially since Kuvira had returned it to the people of Ba Sing Se instead of keeping it for herself.

Opal smiled with approval, but her expression was quickly replaced by a frown. She stepped out of their casual embrace, putting a hand in the middle of her back and moaning in slight discomfort. "Mm, tell you what. We can all go to the museum, but only if you're willing to rub my feet and lower back afterwards. I'll need that if we're going to be walking around."

Suyin's jaw tightened, but Baatar Senior laughed in weary sympathy. "Don't worry, Opal. The last few weeks always feel like the longest, but the worst will be over soon."

_ For Opal, maybe. But once the baby is here, I doubt I'll be getting any sleep. _ Honestly, the thought of the baby's arrival was equal parts thrilling and terrifying. She was eager to meet her child, a perfect mix of her and Opal, a fresh life just about to enter the world, but she wasn't fully confident in her ability to raise it. Her own parents had abandoned her, throwing her away like so much garbage, and Suyin was the closest thing to a parent she had ever known. Suyin, who currently loathed her. She didn't exactly have any good examples to follow.

_ You don't have to do it alone, _ she reminded herself, looking over at her mate. Even wearing a sleeping robe, waddling like an otter penguin, Opal was a vision of beauty. She could be Kuvira’s example, even if there was no one else. "Of course I will," Kuvira said when she realized her mate was still waiting for an answer. "Anything to keep you comfortable."

"Then help me find my shoes," Opal said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "No reason we shouldn't go now while they bring my parents' bags in. I'm sure they'll be grateful for a chance to stretch their legs after that long train ride."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bataar Senior said. "What do you think, Su?"

"The museum would be nice," Suyin said, her smile only a little forced.

“Then the museum it is,” Kuvira declared. At least in public, Suyin was likely to behave with some civility. “Shall we?”

Opal leaned in, kissing each of her parents on the cheek. “Just give me a minute to get dressed, Mom and Dad. I’ll be right back. Kuvira?”

Relieved to have an excuse to avoid her in-laws for a few minutes, Kuvira hastily nodded her head. She extended her arm, taking Opal’s elbow, and helped her toward the bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief once the screen closed behind them. She was very grateful for the break, as well as a few moments alone with her mate, even though neither was likely to last long. The next few days were going to be very trying indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that was a nice day out, wasn't it?" Opal said, the comment sounding only a little forced. She leaned back onto the bed with a long sigh, bracing her weight on her hands and closing her eyes.

Kuvira could read the lines of exhaustion in her mate’s face, and her heart melted. An unpleasant quip had been waiting on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed it down, following Opal over to their bed and kneeling beside it. "It was," she lied, taking one of Opal's feet in her hands and carefully removing the sandal. She hadn't forgotten about the foot rub she had promised her mate, and judging by Opal’s hopeful look, it would be much appreciated.

"I know it isn't easy for you, having my parents here, but I want you to know that I appreciate how hard you're trying. My parents mean well. They just want what's best for me."

Kuvira smiled, pausing in the middle of removing Opal's other shoe. Once the second sandal had joined the first on the floor, she took Opal's hand instead, bringing it to her lips for a brief kiss. "So do I. On that, at least, Suyin and I can agree. I just hope..." She paused, struggling to put her feelings into words. _I hope that if Suyin truly crosses a line with me, you'll take my side._

It was a selfish thought, one she knew better than to voice, but she couldn't help it. People had so rarely taken her side in the past. Her biological family had cast her aside when she was only a child. Suyin, the closest thing to a parent she had ever known, hadn't taken her side when she left to rebuild the Earth Kingdom after Hou Ting's death. Korra hadn't approved of her methods—rightfully so, as it turned out in the end. But Opal...

Until she had revealed her plans for a spirit vine weapon, Opal had supported her. Opal was capable of forgiveness, and had been willing to close the breach between them twice: first after their marriage, and a second time after Kuvira had confessed her abandoned plan to take Republic City. Opal had witnessed the worst mistakes of her life, and had still stuck with her.

But Suyin was family. Even though Opal had picked her time and time again, Kuvira couldn't help worrying that she wouldn't make the same choice when it came to her mother.

"Vira?"

She blinked. Opal was staring down at her with a look of concern, and Kuvira realized she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I want to talk about yet. But I promise I will if it becomes important. Right now, let me take care of your feet." She began rubbing the arch of Opal’s right foot, pressing in gently with her thumbs until her mate let out a low, grateful moan. The sound made a smile spread across Kuvira’s face. Whatever else was bothering her, she enjoyed being able to do something nice for Opal.

Kuvira made sure to take her time with the massage, moving slowly up the arch, spreading and rubbing the sore skin before getting to ball of the foot. Once she finished with that, she moved onto the toes, rubbing each of them in turn and finally bending down to press a single kiss on the top of Opal’s foot.

“That’s really nice, Vira,” her mate purred.

She released Opal’s right foot so that she could take the left one between her hands. “I promised, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Opal agreed, letting out a pleased sigh when Kuvira began to rub. The obvious confidence behind her words made Kuvira spirits rise at little. _She, at least, trusts me_ , Kuvira reminded herself. _She wouldn’t have agreed to have this child if she didn’t._

Kuvira made sure to lavish the same care on the second foot that she had showed the first. Little murmurs of pleasure came from her mate as she massaged every inch of available skin, until Opal was left slumped back into the bed, looking pleasingly relaxed.

“How’s that?” Kuvira asked, adding a final kiss to the foot before placing it back on the bed.

“Mm, wonderful. You really do have great hands.”

“Do I now?” She placed those hands on Opal’s ankles, beginning to rub there as well. Kuvira knew it wasn’t just Opal’s feet that had been bothering her lately, and she wanted to take care of her, regardless of how much further Opal would like her to go.

“Definitely,” her mate confirmed, and she reached down, her hand finding Kuvira’s head. At Opal’s request, she’d let her hair grow longer, and now the airbender released the dark strands from their brand, tangling her fingers in them. Kuvira felt a tug, not painful, but hard enough to demonstrate Opal’s interest, especially when it was accompanied by a warm pulse of her chi.  It made Kuvira grin. The later stages of Opal’s pregnancy had limited their sex life, and especially as stressed as Kuvira was right then, it was good to feel wanted by the woman she loved.

She lifted up the hem of Opal’s dress, sliding it out of the way so that she could kiss more of the legs beneath it. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispered as caressed her mate’s thighs. Opal was normally so lithe and graceful, and Kuvira knew it had been hard for her to adapt to some of the changes that came with her pregnancy. To her, though, Opal would always be gorgeous, all the more since she was carrying their child.

“That’s sweet of you, Vira,” Opal said, gently stroking Kuvira’s hair.

“Hey, Korra’s the sweet one,” she replied, the words coming out of her almost without thought, echoes of a long-gone time when she had said them to the Avatar in person. “I’m the pain in the ass.”

“You’re sweet too,” Opal assured her, but even as she resumed her kissing, Kuvira didn’t feel so sure.

_If I was actually sweet, maybe the closest thing I ever had to a mother wouldn’t hate me. Maybe my ex-fiance wouldn’t have tried to kill me. Maybe a lot of things._

"You know who's really sweet?" she murmured, scattering kisses and nips across Opal's inner thighs. The omega was still wearing her underwear, but there was a noticeable dark stain in the middle of the fabric, and Kuvira could scent her desire clearly. She peeled the barrier down and out of the way, revealing the trimmed dark triangle of Opal's hair and the bare, glistening lips below. They were already dripping, and Kuvira had to swallow down the extra moisture that had risen in her mouth.

"Let me guess," Opal said, stroking the back of her head before pulling it closer. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Kuvira nuzzled the soft strip of hair before placing two kisses below it, one on each of Opal's outer lips. "You look sweet, and you smell sweet, and you taste..." She ran her tongue through the furrow, stopping short just beneath the stiff red point of Opal's clit. It was already poking out from beneath its hood, and it took most of her willpower to avoid pulling it between her lips right away. "You're the best thing I've ever tasted."

"Flatterer," Opal said with a soft laugh, but it was clear that she was pleased by the compliments. "Well, far be it from me to deny you your favorite treat..."

Kuvira didn't answer. Instead, she let out a low, rumbling moan and leaned in to swipe her tongue across Opal's folds, covering as much sensitive flesh as possible while gathering all the wetness she could. She hadn't been lying. Opal really was one of her favorite flavors, sweet and salty and heavy enough to linger in her mouth. When she reached Opal's clit, she sucked it deep, rolling her tongue around and around the swollen tip until she felt more sticky heat run down her chin.

"Ooh, Vira," Opal mumbled, tilting her hips up for more and sighing with happiness. "That feels so good. Spirits, you're the best at this..."

Kuvira looked up to meet Opal's gaze, raising her eyebrows since she couldn't smirk without losing her prize. She had spent the past several years of their relationship perfecting her intimate knowledge of Opal's body, memorizing every subtle response, learning the rhythms that turned her mate into a shuddering mess. She knew she could please Opal better than anyone else, whether it was with her fingers or her tongue or her cock, but hearing it still made her heart swell with pride.

She doubled her efforts, nibbling just the slightest bit on the root of Opal's clit through its hood and bringing her fingertips into place beneath her chin. Once she reached Opal's entrance, she waited a beat, just to make sure the omega was all right with the penetration. Opal’s soft whimper of encouragement was enough permission, and Kuvira pushed forward, letting her fingers sink up to the knuckle in heated silk.

"How do you always know just what to do?" Opal moaned, fisting Kuvira's hair a little tighter. "Just how to fill me..."

 _The same way you always know what to say to make me feel better._ Kuvira began thrusting, slowly and gently, making sure to hit all the spots Opal liked best. She knew them by heart, but she didn't press quite hard enough to push her mate past the point of no return. It was probably selfish, but she wanted to drag this out for a little while longer. It might very well be one of the only private moments like this she and Opal would be able to enjoy for the next few weeks while Suyin and Baatar Senior were in Ba Sing Se, and she was determined to savor every second.

Fortunately, Opal didn’t object to the pace. Sometimes, her mate’s desire would make her impatient, but today she seemed happy to lay back on the bed, making the most delicious purrs as she was pleasured.  Kuvira’s fingers made long, slow drags over Opal’s inner walls, enjoying the way they grabbed at her, trying to keep the digits from escaping. Her tongue followed suit, painting broad strokes over the length of the clit pulsing between her lips.

And yet even that slow pace was soon showing clear effects. Opal’s hips began rocking, pressing harder against Kuvira’s face with every stroke. It was a definite sign that her climax wasn’t far off, and Kuvira couldn’t deny her any longer. She sped up, but only a little bit, keeping her rhythm steady while still giving Opal the stimulation she needed to fall apart.

_Go on. Come for me. You deserve this. You deserve everything I can give you._

Opal’s hand went slack in Kuvira’s hair even as her thighs tightened, muscles quivering. The stream of moans and whimpers she’d been letting out turned into a final cry of pleasure, a sound that made Kuvira’s heart soar. Wet pulses covered her fingers and chin, while beneath her tongue, Opal’s clit throbbed, a sure sign of a job well done.

Kuvira slowed her ministrations as gradually as she’d built them up, tapering off gently until Opal was completely slack above her. When she at last looked up, there was a slightly glazed, entirely sated look covering her mate’s beautiful face, and Kuvira smiled at her. “How was that, my love?”

“Like I said, you’re sweet,” Opal mumbled. She tipped her head over to the side, pressing her face against one of the pillows.

“If you say so.” Kuvira slid up onto the bed alongside her mate and leaned over, kissing Opal’s exposed neck before nuzzling up against her.

“I do say so.” Opal tucked an arm around Kuvira. “What about you, Vira? What can I do for you?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Kuvira insisted, doing her best to ignore the low throb between her legs. This had been about taking care of her mate, not her own desires. “I know you’re tired.”

“I am,” Opal agreed. “But you took such good care of me, and I know you must be stressed with my parents here…” Kuvira hesitated before responding, and Opal trailed her fingers down the center of Kuvira’s chest.  Her soft touch was enough to electrify even through layers of fabric as she added, “It’s okay to admit it.”

“You’re right that it’s difficult for me,” Kuvira finally conceded. She’d been dishonest with Opal at the beginning of the marriage and it had almost cost her everything; it was a mistake she wouldn’t make again. “But I still want them to be here. For you.”

“And I want to do something to thank you.”

“I can take care of myself,” she insisted.

“Maybe I could help you with that,” Opal offered, her voice dropping to a seductive whisper. “You know I enjoy watching you touch yourself.”

That suggestion made Kuvira feel less guilty. She recalled pleasant evenings spent tangled in the damp covers beside her mate, watching Opal stroke herself. Kuvira never had any problem satisfying Opal's heats, but the omega's hands did have a tendency to wander while they caught their breath between sessions. She loved watching her lover touch herself, so it stood to reason that Opal would appreciate the sight as well.

"Well, far be it from me to deny you something you enjoy," Kuvira laughed, echoing her mate’s earlier words before flipping over onto her back. She was still dressed, but a few practiced motions took care of that problem, quickly opening up her shirt and tugging down her pants. Her own fingertips didn't leave the same trails of fire Opal's always did, but they still felt good skimming down her stomach. She traced them back and forth along her hipbones, not cupping between her legs quite yet. "I have to admit, making you come got me worked up."

"But it didn't get you hard," Opal mumbled, brushing kisses over Kuvira's collarbone. Kuvira groaned low at the warmth of her lover's lips, struggling not to rock her hips forward into her own hand. Cock or not, she was aching with her arousal, in desperate need of stimulation.

"I was concentrating on your needs," Kuvira said in her own defense. She took Opal's hand in hers, guiding it slowly between her legs to feel the sticky heat there. "But that doesn't mean I was unaffected."

"Mm. You _are_ wet." Opal's teeth nipped lightly at her pulse point, not hard enough to leave a mark. "Do you want me to fuck you, or are you just taking your time?"

Honestly, Kuvira wasn't certain, but she had a feeling that the answer would be pleasurable either way. "Let's find out." She brushed Opal's fingers aside and took over herself, resting two fingers on either side of her clit's shaft and stroking slowly. Warmth sealed over one of her nipples, and she groaned as Opal's tongue swirled around the tip, teasing it with hot, wet circles.

The effects of the extra stimulation, along with the comforting pull of Opal's chi, were dramatic. Her clit began to swell, extending far enough for Kuvira to replace her fingers with her fist. Soon, she was pumping her length, shifting restlessly atop the mattress. As Opal kissed across her chest and traced patterns over her stomach, Kuvira struggled to ignore the mixed sensations of hot and cold dripping down her shaft. Opal's attention had her leaking warm fluid all over the top of her hand, but the empty air around her shaft made it feel cool as well. She trembled as Opal released her nipple, hissing in surprise when her mate blew over the hardened point.

"Let me," Opal purred, pushing Kuvira's fist away. "I like watching you, but I _love_ touching you."

Kuvira was too close to protest. She let Opal take over, groaning as the omega's small hand squeezed the base of her shaft where her knot would be. It wouldn't make an appearance without the scent of Opal's heat, but she still felt wonderfully full. The pounding pressure left her desperate for release, and her length twitched in Opal's gentle grasp, straining with need.

“You feel nice,” Opal whispered. Her words were hot in Kuvira’s ear, making her shiver as her mate’s hand began sliding up and down.

“Your hand feels…” Kuvira started to mumble back before she was cut off. Opal’s thumb brushed across the head of her cock, sliding through the wetness that had gathered there. She spread it around, making her next strokes smoother, and Kuvira could do nothing but moan, low and hungry. Opal could undo her so easily. She always had. Few of Kuvira’s memories were as vivid as that initial heat spent together in Zaofu: the irresistible force of Opal’s hunger, pulling out Kuvira’s climax before she could even get inside, the way it had felt to claim her mate for the first time…

The memory was nearly Kuvira’s undoing. Her shaft twitched in Opal’s soft grasp, and a pulse of fluid spilled out onto her fingers. “You look so beautiful like this, Vira,” Opal breathed. Her tongue ran along the outer shell of Kuvira’s ear, even as her hand took advantage of the increased lubrication to speed up her strokes.

Kuvira wasn’t sure she could’ve held back for long even if she tried, but she didn’t make the effort. Opal wanted her pleasure, and Kuvira wanted—no, needed—to give it to her. Her hips jerked upward as Opal pumped all the way from the base to the tip. Kuvira groaned even while that initial pulse turned into a flood, one heavy spurt after another pouring out of her as her body relaxed and her head filled up with white light.

Somewhere in the midst of her climax, Opal’s lips caught hers, and Kuvira gasped. She’d been more backed up than she’d realized, and now that she’d finally begun to empty herself, she couldn’t seem to stop. Opal kept pumping her sticky length while Kuvira lost herself in the sensations, ending the kiss to bury her face in her mate’s neck and pant.

Finally, she had to take hold of Opal’s wrist and whimper, “Okay. That’s enough.” She was slightly sore by then, and the bedsheets, to say nothing of Opal’s hand and her own lower body were an utter mess, but she also felt far more at peace than she had since Suyin’s arrival.

“That was nice, Vira. You should know how much I like to make you come.” As if to prove her point, Opal brought her hand up to her lips, sucking the sticky fingers clean one after another. The sight alone was enough to make Kuvira's shrinking cock twitch, and she leaned over, kissing her mate’s cheek.

Opal purred happily, scrunching over so that she could snuggle up against Kuvira. A peaceful smile covered her face, and waves of contentment rolled off of her aura. It was a special picture, enough to fill Kuvira with powerful resolve. _She deserves to stay happy like this, especially now, and that won’t happen if her sire and her mate keep fighting. I’m going to find a way to make peace with Suyin, even if it kills me._


	3. Chapter 3

"So..."

"Mm."

Kuvira stared at Suyin from across the living room, sipping her tea. Usually, this time was relaxing: the early hours she spent drinking from her steaming cup and going over the day's official reports before returning to bed to kiss Opal awake. This morning, however, was the opposite of peaceful. Suyin was an early riser, just like her, and also took a cup of tea when she awoke.

Growing up, spending part of the morning with Suyin had made Kuvira feel special. Now, it just made her squirm inside her skin.

"I thought we'd go on a tour of Ba Sing Se today," Kuvira said, before the silence could become any more oppressive. She wasn't one to fill space with words, but this was unbearable.  _ Besides, you promised yourself that you'd make an effort, for Opal and the baby.  _ "Opal suggested you might be interested in seeing some of the changes I've made..."

"Really?" Suyin raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You actually want to give me a tour of your… operation?"

"My reforms, yes." Kuvira corrected her as calmly as she could. "Avatar Korra approves of them, you know. She helped me after..."  _ After Baatar was put in the mental institution.  _ "After Opal moved with me to Ba Sing Se."

"If Korra and Opal both approve..." Suyin's voice trailed off, as if she didn't have the will to finish the compliment, or admit that Kuvira's running of the city might not be as horrible as her imagination had led her to believe.

Kuvira took another sip of her tea. She and her mate still clashed on a few issues when it came to running the Empire, but she had learned the hard way that Opal's moral compass was more accurate than her own. Whenever she was torn about a decision, Opal was always there to remind her that the means weren't always justified by the ends. It had gotten to the point where she often heard Opal's voice in her head before making important decisions.

"The outer ring in particular has experienced an increased standard of living during the past few years," Kuvira said, injecting a little pride into her voice. "We made transit between the rings easier, giving the population access to more work opportunities."

Suyin looked at her in surprise.

"It was Opal's suggestion."

The surprise faded. "Of course it was. My daughter is smart." The ' _ about some things, anyway' _ was left implied.

"We've remodeled one of the middle ring's districts to resemble Republic City as well," Kuvira said. "More specifically, some of the tourist attractions. Restaurants, green space, monuments of historical importance—"

"Any statues of yourself up there?" Suyin asked, and Kuvira narrowed her eyes.

"No… although there is one of Korra. The statue of me beside the palace is more than sufficient for my ego. I have no desire to see my own face wherever I go."

"Well, then. Things seem to have changed."

They both resumed drinking their tea in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. Kuvira's heart sank as her mind drifted back into depressing territory.  _ What if my own child and I are like this someday? Distant, resentful, angry at each other after almost a lifetime spent together… _

_ No. I  _ will _ do better than this.  _ “They have changed,” she said at last. “A great deal. That’s what I’m hoping I can show you today.”

“Nothing’s impossible, I suppose.” Suyin’s reply sounded somewhere between sarcasm and grudging acceptance. It might not mean anything, but it was just encouraging enough to get Kuvira to take another step.

“It’s not,” she agreed. “Life does take us to some unexpected places. And, yes, maybe we’ve made mistakes along the way, but maybe we don’t have to fight about them anymore. Whatever happened, we both love Opal, so for her sake, let’s just try to move on.”

Unfortunately, her words didn’t have the desired effect. Instead of relaxing, Suyin sat up straighter, her expression twisting with anger. “ _ We’ve _ made mistakes?!  _ You _ stole a kingdom that wasn’t yours, attacked my city, held me and my sons hostage, and forced my daughter to marry you. What exactly did I do that you think compares to that?”

“I wasn’t comparing,” Kuvira began, but she didn’t stop there. If Suyin wasn’t going to let this go, then maybe they’d better just put it all out in the open. “And yes, I made terrible mistakes. But at least I was doing  _ something _ . You were content to sit on your ass and watch the Earth Kingdom burn rather than risking getting dirt under your nails. You think I planned on ending up here? I didn’t. It was supposed to be you, not me. When Korra and I first came to you, we wanted you to lead the stabilization effort. It was only when you said ‘no’ that we had to start running things ourselves. Only when she went back to Republic City that I took over sole command. Only when I realized that Wu was a blithering idiot that I decided to take the throne.”

Suyin rose from her chair, her chi flaring. “Your own desires had nothing to do with it? You hated every second of what you did? Is that what you’re telling me,  _ Great Uniter? _ ”

“And what, exactly, would you have had me call myself? ‘Kuvira the mildly capable?’” she shot back. She stood as well, letting her stare down her former mentor.  “A ruler has to inspire loyalty. You know that as well as I do. Did I enjoy some parts of leading? Yes. Are you telling me that you don’t?”

Rather than answer her question directly, Suyin demanded, “So what exactly are these mistakes that you’ve made, Kuvira? Because it sounds to me like you don’t regret any of what you did.”

Kuvira shook her head, a sudden pang of guilt dampening down her anger. “That’s not true. I have plenty of regrets.”  _ More than you even know. _

Suyin didn’t give an inch. “Then name one.”

“I shouldn’t have threatened to attack Zaofu,” she conceded.  _ Or planned to attack Republic City.  _ “After so much time spent trying to put the Earth Empire together, I became obsessed with completing the process. It was too much. Opal and Korra helped me to see that. But that doesn’t mean that I regret everything. The Earth Kingdom was in chaos. People were hurting. I put an end to that, and I’m not going to apologize for it.”

Suyin’s eyes narrowed. She was clearly prepared to continue arguing, but before she could speak, they were interrupted by the sound of a softly clearing throat. Kuvira turned, expecting to find Opal, but instead, a different omega’s scent greeted her. Baatar Senior stood in the doorway, his face lined with gentle concern. "Suyin," he said, approaching the chair and taking his mate’s hands. Kuvira politely averted her gaze. This was shaping up to be an intimate moment, and she wasn't sure how to react. Somehow, she felt like an intruder.

"Baatar..."

"You have strong convictions. It's one of the reasons I love you. But you also usually try to see the good in everyone."

Even though he wasn't addressing her, Kuvira got the message.  _ Everyone except me. _

"I don't think Kuvira is asking you to turn a blind eye to her past mistakes. She's admitted to them several times. All she wants is for you to judge her as she is  _ now, _ at this point in her life. I think that's a fair request, don't you?"

Kuvira half-expected Suyin to continue objecting, but apparently, Baatar's words sank in much deeper than hers had. The other alpha sighed, giving Baatar a brief but tight hug. "You're right. Thank you."

When the embrace ended, Kuvira fixed her eyes on Suyin once more. "I know things have been strained between us for a long time, but I want that to change. For Opal's sake. If you have any objections as to how I run Ba Sing Se and the Earth Empire now, I'm willing to hear them. I've learned the importance of listening to the opinions of those I respect. And I still respect you, Suyin, despite our past differences."

Suyin gave her a small nod, but for once it seemed sincere. "All right, Kuvira. If you're still interested in showing me around the city today..."

"Oh good," another voice said, and this time, Kuvira smiled. Opal had emerged from the master bedroom at last, wearing a comfortable green and yellow maternity dress that flowed over her belly. She was, however, barefoot—Kuvira assumed she would be asked to put on her mate's sandals in another few minutes. "Thank you, Mom. For giving Kuvira another chance. You know I wouldn't have stayed married to her if I didn't think she was doing good work here. She lost her way for a while, but she's a wonderful leader now, and a wonderful person. You should be proud of her. I know I am."

Kuvira's heart swelled, and she reached out to take Opal's hand as the omega came over to her side. It felt good to hear Opal stand up for her. Somewhere in the back of Kuvira’s mind, she hadn't been certain Opal would—although that had more to do with her own insecurities than with her mate's loyalty. "Thank you, my love," she said, the endearment slipping from her lips before she could really process it. She cupped Opal's cheek in her hand and placed a light kiss on her lips, not caring that Suyin was watching. Then, reluctantly, she turned back to her in-laws. “Listen, I know things can never go back to the way things were, but I hope they can be better than they are. Our child… your grandchild… deserves a united family."

***

“And over here we have the new orphanage,” Kuvira said as the driver of the large satomobile they had all piled into came to a stop so that they could take a better look. She got out of the car, offering Opal a hand. The touch of her mate’s skin was a comfort. It was good to be reminded that no matter how their day was going, Opal was with her.

Once they were all on their feet, Kuvira gestured in the direction of the large building on her left and added, “As you might imagine, a lot of children lost their parents in the fighting the last few years, and the previous facilities weren’t sufficient to house them all.”

Suyin stared at the building without saying anything, which wasn’t a surprise. Baatar Senior’s words had succeeded in halting the snide remarks she’d been making at every available opportunity, but the insults had been replaced by a sullen silence that was little better. Neither the bridges Kuvira had constructed, nor the food distribution centers she’d set up had seemed to impress Suyin much, and the orphanage wasn’t faring any better. This time hurt though. This project had been personal, and Kuvira had spared no expense in its construction.  _ A little acknowledgement of that would be nice. _

Opal, however, wasn’t willing to give up so easily. She squeezed Kuvira’s hand reassuringly as she added, “Not only is this building almost twice as large, it’s much nicer too. The old orphanage was really run down, even before the war damaged it. Plus, we’ve hired some bending instructors, so that any kids who have the talent will get a chance to study with a professional. Before, they were just left to figure things out on the own, which led to a lot of accidents.”

“That’s definitely a good idea,” Baatar agreed. Unlike his mate, he’d been trying to make the best of things, even offering Kuvira a few compliments over the course of the day. “I remember all of the trouble your brothers got into when they were first learning, and they had your mother to help them.”

“Are you thinking of that time in the gardens, when they got into a fight over the power disc rules?” Opal asked, a bemused smile playing across her lips.

“Indeed,” Baatar agreed. “By the time it was over, half the flowers on the south lawn had been torn up, one of the sparring rings had been flooded, and the disc that started the trouble was lodged in a wall, three stories up.”

“And they still couldn’t agreed on who’d won,” Kuvira finished with a smirk.

The punchline caused her mate to break out into a peal of laughter, but though Baatar joined in, their merriment was short-lived. In contrast to the rest of them, Suyin’s expression had only grown darker as she listened to the story, and Baatar placed a hand on her shoulder. “What is it, honey? What’s wrong?”

Suyin shook her head, but though she said, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it,” the angry waves rolling off of her chi suggested otherwise.

Kuvira didn’t say anything about it. For now, just keeping the peace seemed to be the best she could manage. “We can go inside if you’d like. I’m sure the children would be happy to meet you.”

“I’m actually getting rather hungry,” Suyin said tersely, before softening slightly and turning to Opal. “What about you, dear? Are you holding up all right? I know it’s been a long day driving around the city.”

Opal's brow furrowed into an expression Kuvira recognized as one of objection. Sensing another confrontation—albeit one that didn't involve her for a change—she hurried to soothe her mate and smooth down Suyin's ruffled feathers. "I think that's a good idea, don't you?" she said to Opal, folding an arm around the omega's waist to forestall any complaints. "You’re eating for two these days, and you look like you could use a break."

“But what about the orphanage? I know you wanted to—" Kuvira aimed an agitated look down at Opal, begging without words. Finally, her mate sighed and nodded her head. "All right. Dinner is probably a good idea. Mom, where would you like to go?"

Suyin's lips pressed together into a thin line before she spoke. "I'm sure Kuvira can choose someplace suitable."

Kuvira straightened her shoulders. Being asked to select the restaurant was meant as a challenge rather than a peace offering. If she chose somewhere unsuitable, Suyin would surely hold it against her. Still, she couldn’t really say no. "Yes, of course,” she said, dipping her head politely. “I'll speak to the driver."

She let go of Opal, allowing her fingertips to linger on her mate's hip for only a moment before hurrying back to the car. When she rapped on the window of the satomobile, the driver rolled it down.

"Yes, Great Uniter?"

"I need you to take us to the fanciest restaurant within ten miles of here, all right?" She stole a quick backward glance to make sure Suyin was out of earshot. "I'm trying to lift a few sour moods."

The driver smiled in understanding. "Of course, ma’am. I know just the place."

Kuvira breathed a sigh of relief, turning just in time to open the door for the others. "Guests first," she said, allowing Suyin and Baatar Senior to pass into the satomobile ahead of her. Baatar nodded his thanks, but Suyin held her gaze for a moment too long. Kuvira stiffened as if a steel rod had replaced her spine, and didn't move until Opal brushed against her.

"Come on," Opal whispered in her ear, tugging at the sleeve of her uniform. "Don't just stand there like a statue. I'm doing this for you, you know."

"I know." Kuvira sighed, but she did help Opal into her seat before climbing in herself.  _ I just hope the restaurant is enough to put us all in a better mood... _

***

It wasn’t.

As soon as Kuvira caught sight of the restaurant sign through the window, her stomach dropped down to join her shoes. A cold sweat broke out over the back of her neck, and she nearly squeezed the life out of Opal’s hand as it rested on her thigh. It was true that this was one of Opal’s favorite restaurants, but with Suyin and Baatar Senior in tow…

_ Oh, Spirits. What was the driver thinking? _

Opal’s thoughts were obviously running along similar lines. She gave her parents a wide smile, one that Kuvira instantly recognized as forced. “Oh no. I’m afraid there must have been some sort of mistake. Surely the driver didn’t mean to take us here…”

Suyin leaned over slightly, taking her own look out the window. “The Earth King’s Cave,” she said, reading from the sign. “What’s wrong with it? The outside looks all right to me.”

“I agree, it seems quite nice” Baatar chimed in. “Besides, I think I’ve heard of it. I remember reading a review that said it had some of the best desserts in Ba Sing Se, and I think we could all use some cake right about now.”

Kuvira swore under her breath, hoping that her in-laws didn’t notice. There was no way she could explain the problem to them without making things even worse and so she just did her best to smile along with Opal as she said, “It’s all right. The Earth King’s Cave will be fine.”


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you enjoying the food?” Kuvira asked. Her roast duck was excellent, and given that it seemed as if everyone else was liking their dinner as well, she hoped the subject might keep them on safe ground.

“It’s quite good,” Baatar said once he’d finished swallowing down a mouthful of his ginger salad. “Very fresh. I see why Opal likes it here, because their vegetarian dishes are excellent.”

“I agree,” Suyin said. “Everything here does seem to be delicious. But I don’t understand why the staff keep giving us these strange looks.” She turned to Kuvira. “Are they that afraid of you?”

“Mother!” Opal exclaimed, seeming exasperated with Suyin’s renewed verbal attack. “That’s not it at all. It’s just…”

Her voice trailed off, and Kuvira realized Opal didn’t know how to finish her sentence, leaving her to step in and try to rescue her mate. “I’m sure they’re just a little awestruck, seeing all of us here at once.”

“Maybe,” Suyin replied, though the tone of her voice suggested that she didn’t actually believe Kuvira’s lie.

 _Well, what can I say?_ The truth about what she and Opal had gotten up to in this very restaurant nine months earlier would almost certainly make things between them worse, to say nothing of mortifying her mate, which meant Kuvira had no choice but to continue keeping up appearances as best she could.

Perhaps sensing their discomfort, Baatar changed the subject. “So, Kuvira, in her last letter, Opal mentioned that you were thinking of making some reforms to the government. Can you tell us more about how that’s going to work?”

“Certainly,” she replied, setting down her fork. She was proud of the plans she and Opal had made. _Maybe this will help Suyin see that Opal has been a good influence on me._

“During the civil wars and in their immediate aftermath, strong, centralized government was necessary, but now that things are quieted down, I’m looking to get more input from the people into how the Earth Empire is managed. Starting next year, there’s going to be an Imperial Senate in Ba Sing Se with representatives elected by all the provinces. At first, their role is going to be mostly consultative, but eventually, I’d like them to become more involved in making laws.”

“So, you’re _not_ planning on ruling your little empire like a personal fiefdom forever.”

In spite of her best efforts, Kuvira couldn’t keep from responding to Suyin’s taunt. Her aura hardened, and she snapped back, “No. Unlike you, I recognize that other people are entitled to some input into how their government is run.”

Suyin wasn’t prepared to concede the point, however. “That’s different. Zaofu is a small city-state and the metal clan is loyal to me personally. I didn’t conquer it by force.”

“Kuvira restored order here,” Opal replied. “I know she made mistakes along the way, but she’s tried to correct them since, and to make our empire a safe, prosperous place for people to live. I think we’ve made a lot of progress, trying to set up something that will outlive the good intentions of the people who started it.”

Hearing her daughter take sides against her seemed to quiet Suyin for the moment. Rather than yell back, she simply shook her head. “I need to use the bathroom.” Without waiting for a reply, she rose from the table, her chi shooting off angry flares as she left.

"I'll go after her," Opal murmured, bracing her hands on the table and preparing to lift herself out of her chair.

Immediately, Kuvira stood, motioning for the omega to remain where she was. "No, I will. This is between Suyin and me. I knew we would need to have this conversation eventually... I just didn't think it would be in a restaurant bathroom."

She glanced between Opal and Baatar Senior, waiting for one of them to object, but neither did. Instead, they almost seemed to approve. "It might be best for the two of you to clear the air," Baatar Senior said.

Opal nodded her agreement. "Go ahead. I'll order us all something to drink."

"Good," Kuvira muttered as she left the table, squaring off her shoulders. "I have a feeling we'll need it." She headed toward the bathroom, but stopped when she heard Opal call after her.

"Kuvira?"

She turned, and her posture relaxed a little when she saw Opal's familiar smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she said, returning Opal's smile with a tender one of her own. Then, she turned and went in search of the restrooms—and Suyin.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to find her. Even if Kuvira hadn't been to the restaurant before, she would have been able to follow Suyin's scent just about anywhere. It was overly strong, aggressive and pungent as it filled her nose, and Kuvira had to take shallow breaths in order to stand it. She had known Suyin was angry with her, but this was a little dramatic—and out of character. Even when they had disagreed in the past, Suyin had never behaved like this: childish, sulking, and angry. Growing up, she had been Kuvira's greatest role model, as well as a beacon of reason and peaceful compromise.

 _Something is definitely wrong. Something more than her disapproval of my relationship with Opal._ A thought struck, one that sent a lance of panic through her chest. _Could she have found out about what I planned to do with the spirit weapon? No. The only ones who knew about that were Baatar, Lin, Korra, Asami, and Hiroshi. And they wouldn't have told her... unless Baatar felt remorseful enough to make a full confession..._

She didn't have long to consider the possibilities, because she caught sight of her target around the next corner. The bathrooms were nearby, but instead of ducking in, Suyin had cornered one of the uniformed servers near one of the walls. They were holding a whispered conversation, and though Kuvira couldn't see Suyin's face, she could tell it wasn't a pleasant one.

_Oh. Oh no._

Somehow, Kuvira could guess exactly what they were discussing. The heat she and Opal had shared at this particular restaurant was something of a city scandal—it hadn't made any of the _reputable_ papers, but gossip did have a way of travelling. And now they were back at the scene of the crime, so to speak.

Her fears were confirmed when the server scurried off and Suyin turned on her, chi all hard edges. Fire blazed in her eyes, and strong as she was, Kuvira's first instinct was to cower. It took strength of will to keep her feet planted on the floor instead of retreating, but she did it all the same. Kuvira was not a child, and she would not be cowed.

“What did you do to my daughter?” Suyin demanded.

She raised a thick eyebrow, not willing to admit anything until she was entirely certain Suyin knew the truth. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“You know perfectly well what I’m talking about. You know, I know, and apparently half the city knows what you did to Opal here.”

Kuvira couldn’t keep from being incredulous. Her memories of that day were extremely vivid, and they started with her mate teasing her to the point of madness before then ducking under the table to go down on her. She managed to refrain from going into the details, but she couldn’t keep quiet either. “What _I_ did to her?” she exclaimed. “ _I_ didn’t do anything to her. _Opal_ went into heat while we were having dinner here, that’s all.”

“And you couldn’t wait long enough to get her someplace decent before you gave into your urges?” Both of their voices were rising, and Kuvira could feel eyes starting to turn toward them, but she wasn’t about to back down. Not this time. One way or another, Suyin was going to accept the truth about her marriage with Opal, or else there would never be any peace.

“Of course this wasn’t the best place for what happened,” she snapped back. “But waiting wasn’t exactly the first thing on Opal’s mind just then. It’s heat. It happens. Don’t tell me that your mate never had a few of his start at inconvenient times. That you never did anything that you’d rather not discuss with everyone, let alone your in-laws.”

Suyin looked away temporarily, her chi wavering. “I suppose that perhaps there were a few awkward occasions...”

“I’m sure there were. And yes, the whole incident was embarrassing, but I didn’t do anything that Opal didn’t want me to. She’s my mate, and we love each other.” Suyin looked distinctly uncomfortable at that, and Kuvira pressed her on the point. “Besides, isn’t this what you wanted? Opal told me that you only agreed to go along with our marriage in the first place because you hoped she’d be a good influence on me. Well, she has been. All I’ve done since you got here is try and show you that, and still, you won’t give me a bit of credit, or act like you’re the least bit happy for the two of us.”

“How can I be happy?” Suyin yelled back. The entire restaurant was staring by now, but Suyin seemed heedless of that. “I trusted you once before, and you betrayed that trust. How can I know that you won’t hurt Opal?”

“Whatever errors I’ve made, I would _never_ do that!”

“Just like you never did anything to hurt Baatar Junior?”

Kuvira felt as if she’d been punched in the stomach. At last, she understood Suyin’s anger, but that didn’t make her feel any better about herself. “I never meant for that to happen.”

“Well, it did,” Suyin snarled, going back on the offensive. “I don’t know exactly what you did to my son, but it ended up with him in a institution for the criminally insane, so you’ll forgive me if I don’t trust you around my daughter.”

For once, Kuvira wasn’t sure how to respond but help came from an unexpected source. Their argument had attracted attention from more than just the waitstaff, and now Opal was standing only a few feet away, next to her father, glaring angrily at Suyin.

"That's over the line, Mom." The lashing tendrils of Opal's chi scorched something fierce, crackling hotter than Kuvira had ever felt them before—except, perhaps, during their confrontation at the railyard in Republic City four years ago. Omegas rarely battled for dominance, but when their protective instincts were triggered, their auras could be as ferocious as an alpha's. Apparently, Opal had felt the call to defend her.

Kuvira took a step back, noting with some satisfaction that Suyin did the same. It was almost flattering to feel the angry energy pouring off her mate—or it would have been, if it hadn't also been slightly terrifying. "Opal, it's fine," she said, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible. As satisfying as it would have been to watch Opal put Suyin in her place, she knew this wasn't the right time. The last thing her heavily pregnant mate needed to do was hold a shouting match with her mother in a crowded restaurant.

"No," Opal insisted, green eyes as sharp as a dagger's edge. "It's _not_ okay!" She whirled on Suyin, lip peeling back to show her teeth. "How dare you blame Kuvira for Baatar's situation? Whatever happened between them, you can't hold his choices against her. He's sick. Yes, she dumped him, and maybe she could have been kinder back then, but people get their hearts broken all the time. They don't all turn into homicidal lunatics bent on conquering the world! That's on him."

Instead of being intimidated, Suyin squared her shoulders. She didn't raise her voice, but Kuvira could practically feel the other alpha's shields go up, almost like an invisible metal wall. "That isn't the son I raised. Baatar Junior would never—"

"Well, he did," Opal snarled. "He did, and that's why he's in the loony bin. Not because of Kuvira."

Suyin's mouth opened, as if to protest, but no words came out. It was clear that she was just as shocked as Kuvira felt, and the lines around her eyes read deep hurt. "Opal..."

The omega shook her head, her short bobbed hair tossing about her face. "No, Mom. Just listen. We've been dancing around this subject for four years, and I'm done. I think it's ‘safe’ for you to blame Kuvira for Baatar Junior’s crimes, because then you don't have to examine your own actions. You can ignore the fact that it might have been something you did. Or maybe it wasn't our family's fault. Maybe he was just born with the potential to be bad. But instead of living with those possibilities, you went for the easiest available scapegoat."

At last, Suyin closed her mouth. She didn't say anything.

"Honey," Baatar Senior said, stepping between his mate and daughter with both hands outstretched. "Maybe this isn't the best place? Talking about this is important, but shouting in the middle of a restaurant is rude. We can't just—"

"No." Kuvira glanced over at Suyin in surprise. The other alpha hung her head, and her expression could only be described as resigned. "Opal is right. It was easier to blame Kuvira than to consider… alternatives."

Suyin’s chi had pulled back while she spoke, and for just a moment, Kuvira began to relax. _Maybe this is going to turn out okay. Though after this second debacle, I don’t know if we can ever come and eat here again, no matter how good the cake is._ “So,” she began, “should we go back to our…”

She never finished her sentence. All of a sudden, Opal doubled over, her face twisted with pain, and she let out a cry the made Kuvira’s heart clench. In an instant, she was by her mate’s side, as were both Suyin and Baatar.

“What’s wrong, Opal?” Kuvira asked, wrapping her arm around Opal’s shoulder to support her.

Rather than answer, Opal let out another pained grunt, but Baatar spoke in her stead. “I think she’s going into labor.”

“Oh, Spirits,” Suyin blurted out as Opal nodded weakly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you like this.”

“I know,” Kuvira told her. The last of her anger had passed, replaced with worry for Opal. “Get the car!” she barked to her driver. He had been watching the furor from a respectful distance and immediately he bolted to the exit with impressive haste. “We need to get you to the hospital _now!_ ”

“She’ll be okay,” Baatar said, rubbing Opal’s back reassuringly.  “It’ll be okay, dear. Just take deep breaths and try to relax. We’re all here for you.”

Opal exhaled slowly. “I can do this,” she said, sounding as if she was talking to herself as much as the rest of her family.

“Yes, you can,” Kuvira reminded her. She guided her mate toward the door, letting Opal brace against her. “We can do this. Together.” _I can do this too. Whatever I’ve been worried about, however much becoming a parent scares me, it doesn’t matter anymore. Opal needs me. Our child needs both of us. That’s all that matters._


	5. Chapter 5

Kuvira's feet jumped noisily against the tile floor, her knees bouncing in an uneven rhythm. The waiting room was brightly lit, and it smelled of disinfectant and old newspapers—as far as possible from the smell she wanted. Opal's scent was gone, aside from the merest trace lingering on the airbender’s jacket, which Kuvira was currently clutching in her hands like a lifeline.  During the car ride over, it had been almost overwhelming, but now she missed it, even the unpleasant tinges of pain and fear.

Those were her job to do something about. She was Opal's mate, but the doctors wouldn't even let her into the room. She wasn't helping, the doctor had insisted, with more bravery than Kuvira had expected from a beta. The woman must have seen service in some war or another, because she hadn't flinched, not even in the face of two angry alphas demanding entrance to Opal's hospital room.

Suyin wasn't faring much better. Instead of sitting in one of the many empty chairs, she was pacing, prowling the from one end of the room to the other with her hands shoved in the pockets of her loose-flowing pants. Occasionally, she glared at the door, but Kuvira pretended not to notice. At least the angry stares weren't directed at her. For once, she and Suyin were in complete agreement about something.

Even Baatar wasn't his usual cheery self. Although his chi still lapped at them in soft waves of reassurance, his brow was knitted with worry. His glasses had slid halfway down his nose, but in his absentminded state, he didn't seem concerned about it. Kuvira felt a strange clenching sensation in the middle of her chest. Opal only wore glasses to read late at night, but the gesture Baatar made as he pushed them back up was the same.

_ I can't just sit here, _ Kuvira thought, fidgeting in her seat.  _ Waiting for news is torture, and they aren't going to let me back there until Opal is settled in. What should I do? What would Opal want me to do? _

The answer came to her at once. She didn't particularly like the idea, but even so, she could hear her mate asking her to do it. Drawing in a deep breath, she stood up and approached Suyin, clearing her throat to make sure the other alpha knew she was approaching. Suyin froze at once, the lines of her body going stiff. Then, her face softened ever so slightly.

"Kuvira."

"She's going to be all right, Suyin," Kuvira said in a low voice. "Opal is prepared for this. We were just… taken by surprise."

Kuvira braced herself, preparing for another cutting comment, but Suyin merely nodded in agreement. "I remember how it was with us the first time. They didn't let me in the room until the very end, even with Baatar begging for me. It's stupid.”

“There were complications,” Baatar reminded her. “The doctors just wanted to make sure everything was all right without you threatening to bite their heads off.”

Suyin shook her head. “I know that. It’s just, alphas are supposed to be with their mates and newborns."

Kuvira tried not to appear too surprised. It was one of the first times Suyin had ever acknowledged that she and Opal were mates aside from at their wedding. "We'll go in to see her together," she said, making a peace offering. "I'm sure Opal will want her parents there, too."

“And her mate as well.” Suyin dipped her head. “It’s not easy for me to admit this, but it seems as if you’ve been good to her.”

Kuvira nodded. “I’ve made my mistakes, but I’ve done the best I know how.”

“That’s all we can do in a marriage,” Suyin agreed, no trace of hostility in her voice now. “Try our best and hope we don’t screw things up too badly along the way.”

“It’s much the same when it comes to children,” Baatar added, putting a hand on his mate’s shoulder. Suyin sighed, no doubt thinking of Baatar Junior even as his father added, “As you’re about to discover for yourself, Kuvira.”

This time, the smile that came to Kuvira’s lips was unforced, even if it was also slightly nervous. “I suppose I am.”

“Don’t worry,” he told her, “it’s normal to be a bit intimidated by all of this.”

“Is it so obvious?”

“I think it’s safe to assume almost everyone feels the same way in your position,” Baatar said. “I know Suyin and I were both terrified before…”

Even as he was finishing his sentence, the door behind them swung open, revealing a slim, omega nurse with a smile on her face. “We’ve got Opal set up, Great Uniter,” she told them. “You can come in and see her now. They can too, if you wish.”

Kuvira motioned in the direction of her in-laws, indicating that the should follow her. “Of course they should come.”

***

“You’re almost there, sweetheart.”

Though Kuvira appreciated Baatar’s words of encouragement, she wasn’t really paying them any mind. Right then, Opal was the only thing in the world to her, the only thing that was important. Her mate was squeezing one of her hands almost hard enough to hurt, while with the other, Kuvira stroked Opal’s messy mop of hair, trying to keep the sweat off of her face. Her chi was sending off what she hoped were reassuring waves of strength, and from the other side of the bed, she could feel Suyin doing the same, just as focused on her daughter as Kuvira was.

Opal grunted, leaning forward as she strained once again. “That’s it,” the doctor told her, “just one more push. You can do it.”

With her next effort, Opal squeezed down on her hand hard enough that Kuvira feared much more pressure might crack a bone or two, but before she could worry about that, it suddenly eased. Opal let out a long, weary sigh before slumping back against the pillows as an even more beautiful sound cut into the sudden silence. From the foot of the bed came a piercing cry, and Kuvira thought her heart might crack in two as she looked there to see the doctor holding a small, red infant.

“Congratulations!” the beta exclaimed, holding up the child so that Opal could get a better look. “It’s a girl.”

Kuvira couldn’t even speak. Her breath was caught in her throat, her gaze pulled between her mate and her child, trying to take in everything at once. She couldn’t imagine a more perfect sight, and tears came to her eyes as the full reality of what was happening hit her.  _ I have a daughter.  _ We _ have a daughter. _

Before she could truly process the enormity of that statement, or get a handle on the tears leaking from her eyes, the doctor placed the bundle in Opal's arms. The baby squirmed, flushed and squalling, eyes scrunched up so tight that Kuvira couldn't even make out their color. But once she was resting on Opal's chest, the baby immediately calmed. She hiccuped once or twice, then quieted.

Still in awe, Kuvira reached out a hesitant hand, unsure of herself. She wanted to touch the tiny life she had helped bring into the world, but she had no idea what to do, or if she should do anything at all. It wasn't until Opal took her hand again, more gently this time, and placed it against the baby's back that she finally relaxed. The skin was incredibly soft, still sticky despite a quick toweling, and she was so tiny that Kuvira's hand, which was only moderately sized, could fit over the entire back of her head. She had a few wet tufts of dark hair, although they were plastered to her rather lumpy head in strings.

She was the most beautiful person Kuvira had ever seen.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, her voice trembling with emotion. "She's here. She's actually here..."

At least, she was for a few seconds. Just when she and Opal paused to exchange a look full of love, the doctor gently pried the baby away from their arms. "We have to clean her up and give her quick a look-over," the doctor said, even as Kuvira struggled not to reach for her daughter again. "She'll be back in two minutes, tops."

Reluctantly, they let their baby go, and Kuvira instantly found herself stroking Opal's shoulder in reassurance.

"This is the worst part," Baatar said, smiling over at both of them. "Don't worry. You'll have her again soon. With that set of lungs, I'm sure she's the picture of health."

"I blame you," Opal rasped, and Kuvira couldn't help but laugh. In reality, Opal had quite the temper of her own.  _ And if our daughter is anything like you, she's already the most perfect being in the world. _

"I don't care. I love you."

"I love you, too," Opal said, gazing at Kuvira briefly before looking past her to the table where the doctor had taken their daughter. "And you're going to be an amazing parent."

Kuvira felt a warm glow of pride at Opal's words, but it quickly dissolved. She could feel Suyin's eyes on her, and she braced herself, waiting to hear what the other alpha would say. Suyin had behaved admirably during the birth, supporting Opal through the pain and exhaustion, but Kuvira's protective instincts were at an all time high.  _ One word, just one negative word about our family, and you’re gone. _

"I agree, Kuvira," Suyin said, to Kuvira's complete surprise. "You are going to be a good parent to this baby."

Kuvira simply gaped. Of all the things Suyin could have said, this was probably the least likely. After several moments of stammering confusion, a warm glow began to creep over her. "You… you do?" she repeated hesitantly as Opal reached out to hold her hand again. She had so many questions, but only one came to her lips: "Why?"

"Because you have the capacity to change," Suyin said. "Like my husband said, being a parent is all about making mistakes. Trust me, I know. I've made plenty of them with Opal, and with… other people. Some, it's taken me a long time to own up to. But I know that no matter what mistakes you make as a parent, you're always going to do what's best for this baby. I can see it in the way you're acting now. I can see how much you love her, and how much you love my daughter. And I'm sorry it took me so long to say that."

“It’s all right,” Kuvira said, her protective instincts relaxing entirely, replaced with a spirit of forgiveness. “We’ve both got our share of regrets. Let’s let the past be the past.”

“Agreed,” Suyin said.

Opal looked up at both alphas, clearly exhausted but wearing a loving smile that filled Kuvira with joy. “I’m glad. Because I love both of you, and our daughter is going to need all the family she can get. She is the heir to the Earth Empire after all.”

Behind them, the nurses had finished cleaning off the future ruler and one of them brought her back over, placing her gently into Opal’s waiting arms. Her mate held their daughter close while Kuvira stroked Opal’s hair, trying to memorize every last bit of this moment that she could.

Baatar bent down to get a better view of the baby. “You hear that?” he asked with a smile, “You’re going to be an empress.” He looked back up at Kuvira and Opal. “Does our future monarch have a name yet?”

“I think so,” Kuvira told him. “I mean, we didn’t know if it was going to be a boy or a girl until now, but since it’s a girl, the plan was to go with Jun

“That’s a fine choice,” Suyin said, beaming down at her granddaughter. “Welcome to the family, Jun.”

“So it sounds as if you’ve already got a name picked out for the next kid too, at least if it’s a boy,” Baatar said with a laugh.

“Dad!” Opal groaned, resting her head against Kuvira’s palm. “I think this little one is going to be more than enough of a handful for the time being.”

“Well, it does get easier with the later kids,” Baatar told her. “But I don’t blame you for wanting a break in-between.”

“At least it wasn’t twins,” Suyin said knowingly.

As all of them laughed, Kuvira leaned down, brushing her fingertips over her daughter’s forehead. There was so much she still didn’t know about her: whether she would be an alpha, beta, or omega, if she would be an earthbender, an airbender, or not a bender at all, what she would look like, be like when she grew up… But right then, none of that mattered to Kuvira. She would love Jun no matter what. After all, she was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of our story. We hoped you liked it, and please leave feedback and let us know what you thought.


End file.
